


Let's call it the TARDIS

by mayoho



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Continuity Error, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can reconcile one of the stranger continuity errors of Doctor Who's messy... mess in one hundred words. </p><p>In which Susan names the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's call it the TARDIS

Susan watches as Grandfather strips wires from the insides of alien technology and gently twist them into exposed parts of the console. The pair had noticed glitches in the translation matrix, so they prepared for it’s inevitable demise; they stopped speaking Gallifreyan to practice languages translatable by inferior equipment.

Susan takes off her headphones. “There isn’t a good word for this in Galactic Standard, Federation Standard, Earth English (that’s most important, it’s my favorite), or anything else.” She makes a gesture aiming to encompass the entirety of their ship. “Let's call it the TARDIS--Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea of Susan naming the TARDIS, but of course, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Why would Susan name a craft that has been in existence long before she was born? Needing a better translation makes way more sense than the theory proposed in _Lungbarrow_ (as much as I love that novel, Susan is, without any complication, really and truly the Doctor's Granddaughter; don't ever try to tell me otherwise).


End file.
